Many arrow rests are available today for an archer's choosing, such as is indicated on pages 18 and 19 of the 1987 Martin Archery Catalogue.
Another arrow rest is illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2 of this document and is labeled as being prior art. This arrow rest, indicated generally by reference numeral 10, includes an elongated base 12 having a hole 14 formed in one end thereof. A bolt (not shown) extends through hole 14 and threads into a hole on the bow for securing rest 10 relative to the bow. A round support bar 16 is firmly connected at the opposite base end and extends perpendicularly therefrom. A set screw 17 threads inwardly from the end of base 12 to secure support bar 16 from rotation relative to base 12. A support block 18 is mounted to and slidable along support bar 16. A set screw 20 is threadable relative to support block 18 and engages support bar 16 to selectively lock support block 18 from sliding and rotating relative to support bar 16. An arrow launcher 22 is pivotally mounted to support block 18 for pivotal movement about a pivot pin 24. Arrow launcher 22 has a fore slot 23 within which an arrow is adapted to rest. A cylindrical coil spring 26 extends between and engages support block 18 and launcher 22 at a location forward of pivot pin 24. The spring 26 biases the forward end of launcher 22 upwardly. A set screw 28 is threadable relative to support block 18 and directly contacts the end of coil spring 26 which, in turn, contacts launcher 22. Selective threading of set screw 28 enables adjustment of the compression provided by the coil spring and accordingly the force required to pivot arrow launcher 22 about pivot pin 24.
The prior art arrow rest 10, although an improvement over many other prior art arrow rests, is not without drawbacks. For example, it is extremely difficult for an archer to adjust the position of support block 18 slidably along support bar 16 without imparting a rotational force to the support block. This affects the elevation of arrow receiving slot 23. This is not desirable, as many times the archer merely wishes to change the position of the launcher of the arrow rest relative to the bow without affecting arrow resting elevation. A further problem is related to spring 26 extending between launcher 22 and support block 18. For example, threading of set screw 28 inwardly to change the spring compression has a tendency to cause cylindrical spring 26 to bow or bulge outward. This either produces a negligible effect or renders the device completely inoperable.
The invention overcomes these and other drawbacks of the prior art.